Something from Rhyming
by Sixteen Vanilla Beans
Summary: Kai and Amy are bored and Amy is forced to play one of Kai's games. Could it very possibly lead to more? Some fluff, one-shot.


**Yay for some Kai and Amy! This idea just wouldn't go away, (thanks to a friend) so I just had to get it on paper!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cause of Death. If I did, Ken would still be alive since Ken and Amy are still my second favorite CoD pairing.**

* * *

Amy lazily sat on the sofa with popcorn and magazines sprawled across the coffee table and floor. Her face was blank and showed no emotion, her thumb numbly flipping through the television channels although she knew that it was pointless. Beside her was Kai, who took up most of the couch; his face buried in pillows. Amy was actually very surprised of how quiet Kai was; especially since he usually never shut up for two seconds. Kai lifted his head and shoved the pillows away.

"Amyyyyy! I am so so so bored!"

_...Crap, I jinxed it._

She looked over at him. "Well, it was _your _idea to hang out. But there's-"

"_Nothing _to do! My show is supposed to be on! Now I'm never going to know what happens to Filipa and Tiago! Is Tiago going to commit suicide? Argh, I'll never know!" Kai whined.

Amy had a love-hate relationship with Kai. She loved him when he was actually caring and sweet and he was the only one that went looking for her when she took a vacation from Brimstone long ago. She loved him for that. But she pretty much hates him when he acts immature and perverted. Well, maybe not... pure hate. It was more like shoving him out of the lab so he wouldn't cause a fire. Or deleting his Sims games from the lab computers. Despite all this, she did have to admit that Kai was pretty cute- even when he whines over the fact that his video games got destroyed; or he didn't have money for them. She wouldn't deny that she might want something a little more with him... But she never knew what.

"That isn't my fault, Kai. Maybe you should-"

"I got it!" Kai interrupted. "Let's play a game!"

Amy's eyes widened. "No, you always take the fun out of games and make them perverted."

_Amy really is helpless... _He thought.

Even though it was almost nothing, he loved these small moments with Amy. They would do little things together, even if it was just playing a game or watching a movie. What Kai loved most was just the known fact that Amy was with him. He would use silly excuses to spend time with her sometimes, but made sure he didn't make it obvious that he had feelings for her. It's times like these where he wished to enclose her in his arms- but of course he can't. As much as he truly desired Amy to be his, he knew it would never happen..

"Not this time!" Kai nodded his head enthusiastically. "I promise! It'll be a rhyming game!"

Amy bit her lip and thought about it for a minute. "...Fine," she flipped off the TV.

"OK, I'll start!" Kai said. "Might!"

Amy raised an eyebrow. _This is going to be easy._

"Bite."

"Tight."

"Kite."

"Light."

Amy grinned, "Trite."

Kai's eyebrows scrunched at her word choice. His mind was drawing a blank.

"Hah! You were too slow!" Amy smirked

_This is actually kind of fun... But I'll never tell Kai that._

"Aw, crap!" This irritated Kai, he blew out a puff of air. "I was just going easy on you, since it was the first round.

"Sure, Kai," Amy laughed.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I doesn't take a lot of skill to win a rhyming game y'know."

"Says the loser."

"Whatever. I'll start again this time, since you cheated."

"I did not cheat! Ugh, this is _another _reason why I never play your games. You always make it unfair!" Amy pouted and Kai grinned at her reaction.

"It was just a joke, Amy. Relax. You can start, then."

"Fine. Bliss."

"Miss."

"This."

"Diss."

Amy was getting more competitive and pushed herself closer to Kai. Their faces only inches apart.

"Hiss."

Kai was noticing that Amy's face was getting red. Turning more crimson after each second that passed. Kai had always thought that she was captivating, but for some reason, maybe just a second, she seemed like she was even more endearing than ever. May be it peeked his interest seeing a new and different side in his optimistic, perky, friendly, excited, and smart co-worker that he has felt he knew forever and loves. Amy looked away for just a second, in attempt to hide her appearance; a second just long enough for Kai to get a word in.

"Amy."

She snaps her head back to look at him in annoyance.

"Ugh, Kai. My name definitely does _not _rhyme with any of those-"

He leans in a closes the gap between their lips; his hands holding the sides of her face. When they part, Amy touches her lips, her mind taking a few seconds to process what just happened. When it does, her dark black orbs look into his. He whispers the word softly.

_"Kiss."_

* * *

**There it is! It might seem a little corny or something... But as I said, the idea just refused to go away! Review please! :)**


End file.
